The Trickster King: Broken and In Love
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Puck and Sabrina have become best friends. Starting to fall for each other, they become extremely close. Until Sabrina is captured by the Scarlet Hand. Puck is devastated, and vows to save her before its too late. But when he does, why won't she wake up? Puckabrina. Please read and review. Full summary inside. Rated for language. A tiny bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Puck and Sabrina are finally best friends, and life is almost normal. Until the Scarlet Hand captures Sabrina. Puck is devastated, having secretly fallen in love with Sabrina. Will Puck get his best friend back? And when he does, will she survive?**

Puck's POV

"Class dismissed, have a wonderful weekend!" The math teacher called to us. I had not bothered to learn her name, and didnt plan to. I saw Sabrina up ahead, and sprinted after her, my backpack already slung over my arm.

"Hey Grimm," I said, sliding my arm over her shoulder. I was unusually happy that Sabrina and I had become best friends. She was a great one, and I loved hanging out with her. She had the best ideas for pranks.

"Hey Puck," she replied as we strode down the empty street. I noticed how much we'd both changed physically from when we were eleven. Her wavy blond hair was now at the small of her back, and her blue eyes held so much...determination. Determination to beat the Scarlet Hand and wake her parents up. She was extremely small, only standing at 4'10". Even Daphne was taller than her, being 5'3". But I towered over them both at 6'3".

"Grow a little, short stuff," I teased as I grabbed her bag and held it high above her head. She jumped for it, but came nowhere near close to it. "Argh, Puck, give me my bag back!" she cried, but it was still content. I lowered my arm three inches, and she still couldnt reach. I finally lowered it to just above her head, and Sabrina snatched it.

We walked in silence, and eventually reached the house. Sabrina shouted out the words to unlock the house, and I led her in. I didn't bother locking the door, already forming a plan for the afternoon with Sabrina.

"Grimm, would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked. "Why, you're afraid you'll get lost?" Sabrina joked. "Yeah, Grimm, I'll get lost in the place I've been living in for the past 4,000 years up until a few years ago," I retorted. "Knowing you, you probably would."

We set down our backpacks, waved to Jake, and strode back out. Once we were outside, I took Sabrina's hand and swooped her up into my arms, and let my large pink wings pop out. "Hey, uh, Puck?" Sabrina said as I began to rise into the air.

"Yeah, Grimm?" "See, um, Puck, I love you and all, and, uh, I don't know how many times you were dropped on the head as a baby, but, uh... this isnt considered a 'walk'!" she said, half joking. My heart swelled when she said "I love you". Wait, what?

"Ha, Grimm, yeah Im messed up because I'm the one who got themselves turned into a frog a few years ago," I reminded her, laughing. "I so wish I could've been there to see that."

"They were going to make you kiss me," Sabrina said quietly. I froze midair. "What?" "Well, they needed royal blood to fix the spell, and you were the first option, but you were... y'know, so Charming had to do it. Trust me, it wasn't all that pleasant."

I had conflicted feelings about the new information, so I brushed it off for a while. "So...your birthday is coming up," I said. "Yeah, in a week. I'll finally be only a year younger than you," she said happily. "Grimm, you made me grow up. Thats why I will forever be two years older than you. And thats why I will never let you forget it, little sister," I said, but when I said the last two words, it felt...inadequate. Why? I only thought of Sabrina as my little sister/best friend...right?

"Y'know, I do have a name," Sabrina stated, referring to the fact I always called her Grimm. "Huh. Thats news to me," I joked. We finally touched down at the pool we'd first met at so many years ago. "Hey, 'Brina?" I said.

"Yeah?" 'well, I realized that Ive fallen in lo-"

"NO!" Sabrina fell from my grasp, and before I could catch her, a hefty, muscular Everafter caught her and took her away, leaving me stunned into shock and horror.

* * *

**Do you like? Its short, I understand, but please review and let me know how it is. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

Puck's POV

I froze in the air, my head spinning. _Move, you idiot, _I thought, and started to flap my wings furiously. I flew as quickly as possible after the Everafter who had Sabrina.

"Come and get her, Peter Pan!" the man called through the trees, and I heard Sabrina yelp in pain. I sped up, panting. He wasn't going to touch _my _best friend.

I spotted him ahead of me, and saw Sabrina, his giant hands around her neck as he sprinted. I tried to go faster, but I was already going 60 miles per hour. Who was this guy and how could he run like this? And why did he want my best friend?

I then dropped from the sky, having been right above him. I landed on his back and he dropped Sabrina, who lay there on the ground, not moving. I attempted picking her up and hightailing it outta there, but the huge man had already backhanded me into a tree. "Sorry, Princess." He guffawed, and as I drifted off in agony, I felt someone slip a note into my pocket.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see green. Lots of it. I sat up, and looked around. Where was I? Why was I here? Then it all came rushing back to me. Sabrina, the Everafter, kidnapping, NO!

I bolted up to my feet, and remembered the paper the hulking Everafter had given me not so inconspicuously. I pulled out a folded paper and read it out loud, as if to make sure this wasn't some sick, twisted joke.

_Dearest Puck, We have taken the Grimm girl because she is too powerful an asset to your side of this battle. If you want her back, you must give us the keys to all the rooms in the Hall of Wonders. Bring the keys at noon tomorrow. Good luck, fairy. ~The Scarlet Hand _

I felt my body quiver in anger, and I groaned. There was an aching pain in my shoulder, but I still let my pink wings slip out of my back. I then burst into the sky, my thoughts only consisting of Sabrina.

I touched down in front of the little house, my heart barely beating. _Sabrina. Grimm. Best friend. Kidnapped. Taken. Gone. Gone. Gone. _The word repeated in my head as I swung the door open and shouted, "**Family meeting!**" The old lady, Marshmallow, and Jake ran in. Canis and Red followed.

"What's wrong, _liebling_?" The old lady asked. A single tear snaked down my cheek. "Sabrina...she's been kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand. In exchange for her, they want the keys to all of the rooms in the Hall of Mirrors." Everyone gasped. I nodded.

"But-but we can't just give them the keys!" Daphne wailed. "They'll use it against us!" I glared at her. "It doesn't matter! Sabrina might DIE!" I bellowed, and when none of them responded, I stormed up the stairs, and into the room that the Hall of Wonders was in.

Since Mirror had died, we were left with an empty Hall of Mirrors, but Sabrina had found a secret box in one of the rooms, called a "Re-do Box". The small purple button on its side had been pressed, and all the magic had been restored in their respective rooms.

I strode in, now aware that the Grimms were following me. I ducked through the "glass", and stumbled into the mirror. The endless hallway of closed doors never failed to astound me, though I rarely ever came in here. I walked past many mahogany doors, as the Grimms tried and failed to catch up with me. I was flying twice as fast as they were running, and not even Jake could catch up with me.

I made a sharp turn into one of the rooms, and glanced around. All there was in the room was a simple oak box. I sauntered over to it and lifted the top to see a bronze key glistening inside. The key that opened all the doors in the Hall of Wonders now sat in the palm of my hand. I would get Sabrina back. Just then, I felt arms around me. "Drop the keys, Puck," Jake warned.

"I promised Grimm I'd keep her safe, and you won't let me save her. She's your _niece!_" I shouted. "Puck. We're Grimms. We can do this. Trust me, I would never let any harm come to Sabrina, especially since Hank and Veronica are..." Jake trailed off. Before we'd killed Mirror, he had taken his vengeance out on Sabrina and Daphne's sleeping parents (they never woke them up!) and killed them. I had comforted Sabrina for weeks, and that was a really emotional period between us.

"I'm still going tomorrow," I said firmly, dropping the keys into Jake's outstretched hand. The others finally showed up, not having run as fast as Jake. "Of course. But I'm going with you. We can bring fake keys and they'll think we gave them the real ones, and they'll give us Sabrina. What do you remember about the Everafter who took her?" Jake questioned, stepping away from me and releasing me from his iron grasp.

"Well, he was huge. Like seriously giant. And he tried to choke her...and then he did something fancy with a wand at her head, and Sabrina closed her eyes and didn't open her eyes...did he kill her?" My voice came out choked and panicked at the end. Jake shook his head, along with the old lady.

"No, if she was killed, you'd know," Relda told me. I shuddered. "Well, we should go plan." Daphne nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Red mirrored her, and Canis looked ready to kill Sabrina's kidnappers. Relda and Jake seemed to be depressed, but determined And me, in all my pride and glory, didn't know what to do.

* * *

**AN: I apologize this chapter was so short. It'll get longer, I promise! I was wondering, maybe in the end, Sabrina becomes an Everafter. Honestly, I usually make her an Everafter because I want her to live with Puck forever (PUCKABRINA FOREVA!) Let me know! **

**Reviews: **

**** - Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

athena-gia-ma'at- I will try as hard as possible to make my chapters longer, I just wanted to get past all the boring planning stuff. Next chapter will be longer and a lot more exciting! Promise!

unknow-Yeah, I hadn't gotten around to updating until now, but I will update more often now that tryouts for theater are over! Thanks for reviewing!

Percabeth Trumps Jasper-Haha, I know! I love leaving readers in suspense! Thankss a million for reviewing!

The Reading Turtle-Your wish is my command! ;-)

Sistersgrimmlover12-Im so glad you like this story! Review again!

Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades-I'm sorry you don't like the heights, but this is how I pictured it, and I like to be different from everyone else, since everyone makes Sabrina tall. Sorry! But thanks for reviewing anyways! 3

**Well, I hop everyone PMs me or reviews, cuz I love hearing from y'all. Review and I'll update! 3333333333**


End file.
